


Against My Better Judgment

by Wolvez23



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Businessman Zarkon, M/M, Open Ending, Sex, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvez23/pseuds/Wolvez23
Summary: Lance stared at that card. That damn card. It seemed to mock him. Reminding him that he was a whore. That he loved getting fucked by a man he didnt even know.Sequel to 'Exports in Tokyo'.





	

The sound of the sink dripped, the only sound in the bathroom. Echoing in Lance's ears. 

Lance stared at that card. That damn card. It seemed to mock him. Reminding him that he was a whore. That he loved getting fucked by a man he didn't even know. 

Zarkon... Galra Industries... Zarkon... 

A week ago Lance had asked Shiro what Galra Industries was. 

"Oh Lance! Their the biggest technical business in Japan. Everything you see that's high tech, they make. Hell, they even made my arm, the first one to be made in fact... I worked for them for awhile, they're a good company, they want to change the world." 

Lance rubbed the business card. 

"Why did you leave?" 

Shiro pursed his lips, "I moved to Altean Industries, Galra's biggest competition. They know how to treat their employees right, good hours, great pay."

Lance hummed, despite no clear answer he got it, "okay. Thanks Shiro."

Lance stared at the card, "I really shouldn't do this." 

Lance left the bathroom and grabbed his jacket, "Keith! Shiro! I'm going out, I won't be back for awhile." 

Keith's voice rang out from the kitchen, "alright! Be careful." 

Lance smiled softly, "I will. Bye!" 

Lance put the card safely in his pocket and left the apartment. 

To Galra Industries.

Lance decided to take a taxi, he didn't care how much money he would spend. He didn't feel comfortable taking the train right now. 

The ride took half and hour and Lance paid the man. And there he stood in front of the tall building. It was quite intimidating.

Lance pulled out the card and took a deep breath. "This is a bad idea." 

Once inside, that was where the true beauty was. The light reflected off the clean walls and floors, a giant water fountain was in the center of the lobby. 

"Wow." Lance looked up and noticed the ceiling was a mirror. 

Lance walked over to the recipientist, "um... hello." 

The woman seemed to glare at Lance, clearly he was out of place. 

"How may I help you sir?" The woman hissed out, causing Lance to shrink back. 

"Um... I-I was given this card, and well, I'm here to sir Zarkon." 

The woman hummed, looking Lance up and down. She picked up the phone and dialed a number. 

'Oh god,' Lance thought, 'she's calling the cops!' 

"Yes lord Zarkon." 

'Lord?' 

"A young man is here to see you... He has your card sir.... Right away sir." She hung up the phone. 

"Lord Zarkon will see you, he is on the fiftieth floor."

Lance nodded, "th-thank you." 

Lance hurried over to the elevator, wanting to get away from this woman.

The woman watched Lance, 'this child must be a fool.'

In the elevator Lance shifted on his feet, "never been in a building the big before. Guess it's good I'm not afraid of hights." 

Suddenly the elevator was filled with light, Lance was amazing, the elevator overlooked the entire street. "Wow, this is so cool." But as quickly as it showed up it was gone. Filling the elevator back with dim light. 

"Hm, well, that was intresting." 

The elevator dinged and the doors open, Lance walked out and noticed he was in what looked like a large suite. 

'Is this right?' 

Lance looked around, it didn't seem anyone was here. 

"Hello?" 

Lance flinched when he heard the sounds of feet on the hard marble floor. 

"Ah, my Cuban boy has returned." 

Lance swallowed the lump in his throat. 

Zarkon came over and grabbed his hand, kissing it. "Im happy to see you again. I was worried you wouldn't come." 

Lance swallowed, "I-Im just as shocked as you. I suppose." 

Zarkon rubbed the back of Lance's hand.

Lance blushed, he was being so gental. 

"Come, come. Welcome to my home."

Zarkon lead Lance to the living room, it was huge, twice the size of Shiro and Keith's entire apartment. 

"Would you like a drink? You do seem nervous. Which, you shouldn't. You are safe here."

"Um, sure. Why not." 

"Sake?" 

"Oh yes, thank you." 

Zarkon grabbed a bottle and two cups, pouring them. "Here you are." 

Lance gave a soft smile, "thank you." 

Lance quickly downed the drink, shivering at the feel. That was strong, but not bad. 

Not alot of foreigners appreciate sake." 

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I-I actually like it, it's smooth and doesn't burn my throat like other drinks." 

Zarkon smiled, stroking the boys arm. 

Lance's body grew warm. He grew bold and moved closer to Zarkon. 

"Someone is getting brave." 

Lance laughed, "maybe its the sake?" 

Zarkon moved a strand of hair from Lance's face, "may I kiss you?" Lance nodded, "yes." 

Zarkon moved in, capturing the younger man's lips.

Lance's body relaxed, his eyes slowly closing. Zarkon's lips rough against his soft ones. This was nice. 

When Zarkon pulled away Lance whimpered which made Zarkon laugh. 'This boy really is something.' 

"So Cuban boy, you have a name." 

Lance blushed, "oh yeah, I-Im Lance." 

Zarkon hummed, "Lance," he stroked Lance's cheek, "very fitting." 

 

Lance bit the inside of his cheek, "so... now what?" Zarkon moved closer, holding his chin, "that would be up to Lance. You could leave, or we could continue on." 

Lance felt warm, his hand were sweating. Did he want to continue? Yes, yes he did, but he was scared. Zarkon was a powerful man, and Lance was a nobody college student who was way out of his league. 

"Lets... Let's continue."

Zarkon kissed Lance once more before leading him to his bedroom. Lance was amazed at how large the bed was, he didn't even know beds could be so big. 

"Why don't we get more, comfortable." 

Lance stiffly nodded, "okay." Zarkon removed his clothes and Lance followed his lead. No use being self-conscious after they've already had sex. Lance laid back on the soft bed, borrowing into the large pillows.

Zarkon smiled, drinking Lance's lean body. "Open your legs for me." 

Lance blushed and turned his head, slowly opening his legs. Zarkon moved his hand, trailing up the younger man's body. "Delicious." 

Lance whimpered, biting his lips, his cock twitching to life. 

Zarkon laughed, "getting excited hm? Want me to touch it?"

Lance toes curled, "y-yes." 

"Good boy." Zarkon grabbed hold of Lance's hardening cock, stroking the tip ever so slowly. 

"Ngh!" 

Zarkon's hand moved down the shaft, slowly pumping the entire length Lance's cock. With his other hand he fondled Lance's balls, causing his hips to thrust. 

"Does this feel good." 

Lance gripped the sheets, "yes!" 

"Excellent." 

Zarkon moved, kissing and suckling at Lance's nipples. 

"Fuck." Lance moaned. 

"Tell me what you want Cuban." 

Lance eyes rolled back as a shock of pleasure shot through his body. "Fuck me. Please fuck me." 

Zarkon chuckled, "with manners like that how could I say no." 

Zarkon went over to his bedside table and grabbed a bottle of lube. He covered his fingers and teased Lance's hole. "Relax dear." Lance nodded and laid his head back, feeling a finger enter him. 

"Mm!"

"Still tight. Perfect." Two more fingers were added, stretching out Lance, before they were pulled away. Instinctively causing Lance to whimper. 

"Now, now. The fun has only just begun." Zarkon moved into position, grabbing Lance's legs and wrapping them around his waist. Lance gasped, arching his back as Zarkon's cock was thrusted into him. "F-Fuck." 

Zarkon closed his eyes, basking in the pleasure and warmth of Lance's body. "Are you okay my dear?" 

"Yes... You can move now." 

"Excellent." 

Zarkon slowly pulled out and waited, laughing when Lance whined. "Say my name." 

"Z-Zarkon." The man smirked and thrusted. The sound of flesh on flesh echoing in the bedroom. Lance screamed, clawing at Zarkon's back. "Yes! Feels so good." 

Lance went to grab his cock, but Zarkon grabbed his wrists and held them above his head. "Oh no you don't. Your going to cum from my cock." 

Lance screamed, overwhelmed by the sensations. His cock slapped agianst his stomach, he was so close. "Z-Zarkon... Please!" 

Zarkon kissed Lance, quieting him to soft moans. 

Zarkon thrusted faster as he drew closer, he got close to Lance's ears and whispered, "im going to cum inside you." 

Lance raised his back, he freed his arms and wrapped them around Zarkon's neck, kissing him deeply. "Cum in me!" 

Zarkon grunted when he came, his thrusts slowing as he filled Lance. "Mm, so warm." 

Lance whimpered, the feeling of Zarkon cum throwing him over the edge. Cum shot onto his stomach. "F-Fuck." 

Zarkon slowly pulled out, smirking when Lance groaned at the loss. "Your so beautiful like this." 

Lance's body was sensitive, his toes curled when Zarkon's cock left his body. He didn't have the energy to move, so he laid their panting and watched as Zarkon left for the bathroom, leaving him to his thoughts. 

'I can't believe I just did that. Well, it did feel good and for that moment, I did forget about the outside world.' Lance loudly breathed out of his nose. 'Fuck.'

It wasn't long before Zarkon returned from the bathroom with a wet rag in his hands. "Sit up for me dear." 

Lance nodded and did as he was told. Zarkon sat next to him and cleaned off his cum from his stomach and washed his legs. "There we are."

"Thank you." 

Zarkon smiled, "good boy." After checking over Lance he crawled back into bed, laying down and was pleased when Lance moved over, cradling next to him. 

"Lance." 

Lance looked up, ""yes?" 

"Would you like to stay with me. I can treat you well and you won't ever have to worry financially every again." 

Lance grew stiff, "I... I..." His throat dried up. What could he say to that. True, it did sound pleasant, and Zarkon was a great lover. "Im still in college, my friends... They'll worry about me." 

Zarkon rubbed Lance's arm, wanting to sooth the boy, "fret not, you can finish up your schooling if you so desire. I'll even pay off your debt." 

Lance sat up, his eyes were wide. "Really? You. Would do that. For me?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"If you'll be my lover. Then yes." 

Lance looked away, how can he refuse that. He will be able to get his schooling finished and he won't have a debt he would have to worry about his entire life. 

Lance licked his lips, "okay. I'll be your lover." 

"Good boy." 

Zarkon kissed Lance, "now get dressed, I'm sure your, friends, are worried about you." 

Lance nodded and got up, gathering his clothes and getting dressed. "Oh! Before I forget, I should give you my number." Zarkon gave Lance his phone and let him put in his number. "Call me. Im... Im sure there's alot we need to discuss." 

"Of course my dear." 

Lance smiled and before he left he kissed Zarkon. "See you later." 

"See you, my dear."


End file.
